degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Powers
Shaylynn "Shay" Powers is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Shay loves playing sports and is determined to be the best athlete. She aims high in school and her standards also extend to boys. Her best friends are Lola Pacini, and Frankie Hollingsworth. She is also friends with Zoë Rivas, Jack Jones, Goldi Nahir, and Tiny Bell, on whom she currently is dating. She used to have a crush on Mike Dallas, but Shay may have a rude awakening when she realizes she can't always get what she wants. She has conflict with Esme Song. She is labelled as "The Girl with a Plan". She is portrayed by Reiya Downs. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Shay is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Shay is impressed. She makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Shay and the other cheerleaders follow Zoë through the halls everywhere. In the foyer, Zoë compliments her on one of her stunts. When Zig approaches the girls and apologizes to Zoë, Shay is surprised that she turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Shay and Lola whether boys are allowed in their room and she comments that no boy is worthy of her room. When Frankie believes Winston will dump her, she tells her to calm down. At another practice when Zoë tells the girls of Degrassi Nudes, Shay expresses her concern of them getting caught, but eventually agrees to take part in the service. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Shay, Lola, and Zoë run through the halls laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss to Grace. In There's Your Trouble, Shay agrees with the other Power Cheer members that they do not stand a chance in a competition. Later, Shay feels betrayed by Frankie when she learns that she has not been sending nude Oomfchats. In''' (You Drive Me) Crazy, Shay and Lola, are making fun of Arlene. Later, Shay throws something at Arlene and calls for Frankie to come sit with her and Lola, but is surprised when Frankie sits with Arlene instead. In I'll Be Missing You, Shay acknowledges that it is Zoë's birthday and then goes off to class. Later, she is seen in the weight room watching Dallas and offers him advice on his romantic date with Alli. In the Power Cheer locker room, Shay and the other cheerleaders surprise Zoë with a gift for her birthday. The next day, Shay overhears how Dallas was turned down and goes over to talk to him, but is snapped at. She prepares to leave, but then she confronts Dallas and after he apologizes for yelling at her, Shay tells him what she likes about him, which includes his humor, smile, and athletic ability and confirms that she has a crush on him, attempting to kiss him. However, Alli sees this and Shay is caught by surprise. Later, during Power Cheer practice, Shay gets a threatening text like the rest of the team to kick Zoë off the team or their nude Oomfchat scheme will be exposed to the school. In '''Hush, Shay, Zoë, Lola, and Jack discuss their problem regarding the messages and threats. Shay then heads with the girls to figure out who is sending the messages and use Grace to do so. After being pinpointed to the Hollingsworth household, the girls believe Hunter to be the mastermind. After accusing him and taking pictures of his laptop as proof, Shay and the girls head to their semi-final performance where they perform with confidence. Hero vs. Villain ', Mr. Simpson questions Shay and the cheer team whether they know anything about Degrassi Nudes. After Zoë gets another blocked message, she informs Shay and the team. They all then conclude it must be Frankie since Hunter had no idea about it. Shay is then seen with the other girls on the team when Zoë confronts Frankie by taking a shirtless picture of her. At the assembly, Shay is seen in the audience when Zoë is speaking and when everyone receives a blocked message pinpointing the cheerleaders as the culprits behind Degrassi Nudes. In 'Firestarter (1),Shay is seen with the rest of the cheerleaders. In Firestarter (2), Shay and the cheer team are mad at Zoë for framing Frankie. The girls then wait for their turn to performance at Regionals. Afterwards, the girls and Shay then perform. In Wishlist, Shay, Lola, and Frankie plan Frankie's 15th birthday party. Realizing the extravagant party will need to be financed, Shay and Lola convince Frankie to use her father. Shay is then seen at Frankie and Hunter's 15th birthday party. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Shay is seen with Frankie and Lola as Frankie talks about Winston. She is then seen watching everything play out with Frankie. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Shay is scene on seen on stage taking a bow with the cast of Captain Who. In Don't Look Back, Shay is seen attending the summer school sciene class. When Zoë gets a better grade than her Shay is disappointed. Shay is seen walking in the woods with Hunter and Grace when Tristan ask them is they seen Zoë. Shay is seen with the science lab watches as Hunter, Tristan, Zoë, and Grace receive medals for finding Gloria. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Shay is getting ready for school. Shay is in grade 11 science class and she is stationed next to Tiny. When class ends Shay tells Tiny how surprised she is of how smart is. Tiny makes playful banter with Shay before she lives. Lola and Frankie notice that Shay has a crush on Tiny but Lola tells Shay that she has doesn't have a shot because Tiny likes girls with big butts and comments that she has the butt of a 4 year old boy. Shay is the school bathroom taking pictures of her butt when Frankie walks in and ask if she let Lola got to her, but Shay tells her that Frankie wouldn't understand. Frankie helps Shay by editing her picture to make her butt bigger. She sends the picture to Lola who uploads the photo without Shay permission. Shay is hanging with Lola and Frankie at Miles' pool party and avoiding Tiny because she thinks he had seen the post of edit butt picture and wouldn't like her if he saw her real butt size. When Tiny walks up to Shay jumps in the pool in an attempt to hide her butt from Tiny. Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and she agrees. When Shay is about to head to class Lola and Frankie stuff her pants to make her butt bigger. When Winston accidentally spills a chemical on Shay's pants the teacher helps Shay with her problem as Shay tells Tiny to turn around and not look. Tiny ask Shay if her butt was ok and she tells him he doesn't have to make fun of her because the picture and Tiny tells he didn't see it as he doesn't follow Lola, than proceeds to ask her out. Shay realizes Tiny likes her from intellect. In #NoFilter, Shay and Lola are walking in the in hallway and Frankie walks up them asking what they thought of her hair. Shay and Lola ask her is she alright and asks if she wants to hang out later but Frankie declines. Shay and Lola reveal to have catfished Frankie because they want to know what's going on with her and they were worried about her. Shay and Lola are in the lounge when Frankie walks up to them and the apologizes to her. Shay and Lola tell Frankie they accept her and the three make up. In #NotOkay, Shay and Tiny are leaving class when Tiny compliments shay on getting a 93 on a test and states they need start hanging out, Shay mistakes this as Tiny asking her to tutor him, which he states he doesn't need a tutor but asks her to go to the movies with his friends. Shay tells she'll get get back to him on that and proceeds to walk over to Frankie and Lola who both overheard Tiny asking her out. Frankie and Lola tell shay not freak out, than Lola asks to see shay's phone and see several texts between her and Tiny about marine biology. Shay realizes that Tiny did ask her out on a date and Lola ask why she isn't more happy, Frankie than informs her that Shay's parents doesn't allow her to date until after high school. While Shay is at home studying, when Shay's mom ask her when was the last time she slept, but tells not to worry and uses this opportunity to ask her if go on date with Tiny. Shay's parent aren't sure about her going out with Tiny, Shay pleas why that Tiny is a good influence, which her parents ask that they meet Tiny if she wants to go on the date. In mandarin language class Shay, Frankie, and Lola discuss Tiny's past. Shay and Tiny are in biology class and out of fear of her parents meeting Shay tells Tiny she can't go out with him. Shay and Lola are on phone when Lola tells her that Tiny asked her out to the movies and ask Shay if it's ok if goes with him, Shay tells to go for it despite not being okay with it, and hangs up the phone in tears. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Shay and Frankie walk up to Lola asking if there was a pop quiz and Lola ask them wants wrong with key chain which Frankie tells her it's vibrator. Shay, Frankie, and Lola walk in lounge helping Lola hide from Tiny. Shay leaves Frankie and Lola to go to bathroom before class starts. Shay and Frankie laugh when Lola got caught reading a masturbation pamphlet and forced to read it in class. In #NotAllMen, As Shay and Frankie walk in class Shay is shown to be annoyed at Tiny and Lola's constantly making out. Frankie ask her self if she's spoiled so Shay calls Frankie back to focus on her, Lola walks up to them asking if they can join on her and Tiny for a group hangout. When Frankie declines to go Shay asks Frankie to come with her so she wouldn't be left alone with the guy she likes and Lola. Shay is shown to uncomfortable with at the group hangout so Frankie suggest that they leave but Shay says no because she doesn't want Lola to know she has a problem with her and Tiny's relationship. Frankie tells Shay she not aloud to be upset since she chose not go out with Tiny and Shay tells Frankie that she chose to upset over Winston for a month, while she and Lola were there for her. In #TeamFollowBack, Shay and Lola walk up to Frankie joking about her and Winston getting back together. Shay and Lola are confused as to why she isn't getting back together. At the feminist rally Shay along with Lola and Frankie are shocked at the sight of seeing Maya and Zig get Swatted. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Shay and Lola are in the lounge with Frankie studying Mandarin. Shay and Lola ask about Frankie's dream and Shay ask if she was dream kissing Winston and Shay and Lola tell her that she and Winston were cute together. Shay and Lola run to Frankie asking if Jonah if her dream was Jonah and are concern about Frankie's feelings for Jonah. Shay and Lola are with Frankie when Winston comes with a goat to ask her to snowball. In #SorryNotSorry, In the hallway, Shay and Lola are telling Frankie how prefect her and Winston are and that they should use their date to the snowball as a way to get back together before Shay and Lola leave. At school in the photo both, Frankie tells Shay and Lola that Winston ins't coming because she rejected him and thinks Jonah is the guy for her. Shay and Lola tell Frankie that Jonah isn't the right guy for her and Frankie spills that Shay still likes Tiny. Lola and Shay get into an argument but are interrupted by Vijay. Shay, Lola, Frankie and Vijay are hiding in a room together. Frankie tells them she found Jonah with another girl. Lola apologies to Shay for dating Tiny when she knew it was to soon. Shay and Lola apologies for pressurizing her to go to the dance/get back with Winston. Lola and Shay tell Frankie that she made them feel like they didn't make her happy and weren't enough for her and Frankie apologizes to them and says they are and they all hug. Later, Baaz asks Shay for a dance and Shay accepts. Season 16 Appearance and Style When not in her Power Cheer clothes, Shay has a preppy style of fashion. She seems to prefer button down oxford shirts and wears cardigans over them. She loves to wear her beautiful hair naturally, in an afro, until season 17, where she wears her hair in two braids and it goes down to almost her length. Quotes *(To Zoë): "Uh, Zo... I think you have a visitor." (First line) * (To Frankie): "No boy's worthy of my room." - If You Could Only See * (to Zoë) "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Trivia *Shay is one of the seven regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other six were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, Campbell, and Luke. ** She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: *** Zig (Zigmund) *** Drew (Andrew), *** Becky (Rebecca), *** Cam (Campbell) *** Eli (Elijah). *** Fitz (Mark) *** K.C. (Kirk Cameron) *** Shay (Shaylynn) *** Sav (Savtaj) *** Dave (David) *** Dallas (Michael) *** Jake (Jacob) *** Mo (Mohammed) *** Ellie (Eleanor) *** Frankie (Francesca) *** J.T. (James Tiberius) *** Manny (Manuella) *** Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) *** Jimmy (James) *** Jay (Jason) *** Alex (Alexandra) *** Toby (Tobias) *** Wheels (Derek) *** Joey (Joseph) *** Alli (Allia) *** Spinner (Gavin) *** Danny (Daniel) *** Jack (Jacqueline) *** Blue (Bradley) *** Rick (Richard) *** Luke (Lucas) *** B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) *** Johnny (Jonathan) *** Spike (Christine) *** Snake (Archie) *** L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) *** Bronco (Basil) * Shay's mother, Mrs. Powers, is played by Reiya Downs' actual mother Elle Downs. Relationships *Tiny Bell **Start Up: Prior to #BreakTheInternet (1701) Interaction Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Power Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Juniors Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17